pokemontowerdefensetwofandomcom-20200214-history
Shaymin
Description Shaymin is a small, white hedgehog-like Pokémon. In Land Form, it has green grass-like fur on its back and a pink flower with two leaves on each side of its head, which resembles the Gracidea flower. Several Gracidea-like flowers also appear on its back whenever it feels comfortable, but when it senses an impending danger, it rapidly hides it back. Its legs are short and its underside is plump. Shaymin is the smallest Legendary Pokémon to date. In Sky Form, it has a slender, canine appearance with resemblance of a small reindeer. The fur on its back becomes a mohawk, and it has a red flower petal on the right side of its neck, resembling a scarf or cape. It has flat, white ears resembling wings, a small ruff on the front of its neck, and a stumpy tail. Shaymin will change into Sky Form and back if it touches a Gracidea. It reverts to Land Form at night or if it is frozen. Shaymin can instantly purify any polluted area of all impurities in the air and transform it into a lush field of flowers. It takes in the polluted air, purifies it inside its body, breaks it down into water and light, and releases the purified substance in a violent, explosive burst. Its power varies on the type of pollution absorbed. Shaymin can also communicate with telepathy and sense the gratitude of others. Each season, Shaymin gathers with others in a flower field somewhere and migrates from there. This behavior is called Flower Carrying because a new field of flowers grow where it lands. Shaymin is also attracted to areas where there is a lot of gratitude. Its personality is almost opposite with each form: in Land Form, it is shy and easily scared, while in Sky Form, it is courageous and playful. If wet, it shakes itself to dry itself off, and exhibits the behavior of scratching itself with a hind leg. Shaymin lives in fields of flowers. Since it camouflages by curling itself up, it can easily escape people's notice. It has been seen liking sweet food. Shaymin is the only known Pokémon to know Seed Flare. Evolution Shaymin is not evolved, and will not evolve. Location Hall of Fame reward (440 Pokemon) Abilities Moveset Damage Taken Trivia * Land Form Shaymin is the only pure Grass-type Legendary Pokémon (not counting Arceus with the Meadow Plate). * Land Form Shaymin is the shortest Legendary Pokémon. * Shaymin's Sky Form has a different cry than its Land Form. ** In Generation IV, this cry cannot be played in the Pokédex, due to it only registering the first Form encountered. As wild or traded Shaymin will be in Land Form and Pokémon aren't registered in battles between players, it is impossible to register a Sky Form Shaymin. ** Despite this, the only cry used in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs is the one of its Land Form. * Although Shaymin is a Legendary Pokemon, normal wild Pokémon battle music plays while battling it. It shares this trait with Cresselia, Latias, and Latios. ** Out of these, Shaymin is the only one that doesn't roam around. * Like Darkrai, despite being an event-exclusive Legendary Pokémon, both the Surf glitch and tweaking are able to allow the player to access the Flower Paradise without the event having been activated. ** This was rectified in Pokémon Platinum, as neither Pokémon will appear without the event, even if the player manages to access their area. * A Shaymin caught at the Flower Paradise in Platinum will be a fateful encounter Pokémon, making it the only Pokémon able to be caught from the wild that has this status. This is to allow it to transform into Sky Form, as non-fateful Shaymin cannot transform. Origin Shaymin is based on a hedgehog. However, its white body and the grass-like fur on its back makes it somewhat resemble a chia pet as well. Moreover, when Shaymin (Land Form) blooms with flowers, as seen in the anime, Shaymin appears as a bouquet of flowers, which serves to emphasize Shaymin's role as the Gratitude Pokémon. On the other hand, Shaymin's Sky Form shares most of its traits with a small, young terrier-type dog, but its sprightly behavior, its affinity for flowers, and its ability to fly bring to mind fairies. Shaymin's Sky Form has a few aspects that resemble that of a reindeer as well. Category:Pokemon Category:Pure grass pokemons Category:Pokemon: Grass Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Pokemon: Grass